An Alternate Ending to Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (Grey's 12x5)
by Hi Hey Hello Its Me
Summary: Meredith feels like she's just started putting the pieces of her life back together after Derek's death when her world is rocked again with the news that Penny, the resident on his case the night he died, has transferred to Grey Sloan. What will Meredith do? Will she go all dark and twisty? Will she get past this?


**The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy, I just play with them** Please note that the opening scene is taken directly from the episode and then I change the ending. This is just a one shot fic, let me know what y'all think! I realize it's in more of a script type format, hope that doesn't bother you all.

Bailey: Penelope Blake!

Arizona: Now who's drunk?!

Bailey: No, Penelope Blake, she's in scheduled to meet with me, on Monday right?

Penny: Yes

Arizona: You're coming to Grey Sloan?

Everyone: Congratulations!

Meredith: _*looks horrified at Penny*_ are you kidding?

Penny: No, I got rematched to Grey Sloan.

_*Meredith stares blankly at Penny for a few moments* *Her face turns pale* _

Meredith: excuse me, sorry *she runs up the stairs*

_Everyone stares at where she ran off, confused for a few moments._

Alex: I'm gonna go check on Mer.

_In Mer's room, nobody is in there. _

Alex: Mer? Mer? Where are you?

Alex: _knocks lightly on the bathroom door, and opens it, Mer is over the toilet... _Mer! Are you okay? What happened?

Meredith: throws up

_Alex runs over and rubs her back_

Alex: okay okay, just try and take some deep breaths, okay?

Meredith: _throws up again_

Alex: _holds back Mer's hair, and rubs her back_

Meredith: _Sits back up, takes some deep breaths, and moves to sit against the wall._

Alex: What's going on?

_Meredith is silent for a few moments _

Meredith: Penny Blake was _*voice cracks and begins to cry* _Dereks _*stops to compose herself* _doctor the night that he died. She apologized after and told me that it was her fault he didn't make it.

Alex: Oh Mer..._a few silent moments Alex puts his arm around Mer and looks shocked_, I'm so sorry, what do you need?

Meredith: _Starts_ _crying and having a panic attack-wheezing _

Alex: _rubs her back_

Amelia: _Knocks quietly on the door and steps in, _

Alex: Looks up at her

Amelia: Looks at Meredith who is hyperventilating, then Alex, confused

Alex: _quietly_ I got her, she just needs some time, tell everybody she isn't feeling well.

Amelia: _Nods, confused, leaves_

Bailey: Is Meredith okay?

Amelia: uh, yeah, she's just not feeling well. Alex said he would take care of her.

**Small talk around the table that I don't feel like writing ;P**

Meredith: _wipes her eyes, lays her head on his shoulder , her breathing becomes more regular_

Alex: You okay?

Meredith: _takes a little to answer, _ I don't know, I don't know what to do, what do I do Alex?

Alex: I'm not sure, we can talk to the board if you want to see if she can transfer somewhere else?

Meredith: _shakes her head_ I don't know

**Pan Back to the party and the dialogue I don't want to write right now**

Alex: _Alex still has his arm around Mer they are still sitting on the bathroom floor..._ it's late, and we've been sitting here for a long time, can I help you to bed?

Meredith: okay

Alex: _stands up, and grabs Mer's hand, she wobbles as she stands up_

Meredith: Whoa

Alex: I got you, you're dehydrated

Alex: _walks Meredith slowly to her bed_

Alex: I'm gonna go get you some water, I'll be right back.

Alex: _walks out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen_

_Amelia and Maggie are in the kitchen cleaning up_

Alex: Are all the guests gone?

Amelia: Yep, we had a good dinner, sad you missed it

Maggie: Is Mer okay?

Alex: Uh, she's alright. She's having a really hard time.

Maggie: What's wrong?

Alex: Um….well….She misses Derek, she's been throwing up and had a panic attack. She's pretty dehydrated, I got her into bed, and am just grabbing her some water.

_Maggie and Amelia look sad_

Amelia: What caused this?

Maggie: Is there anything we can do?

Alex: You are gonna have to talk to Mer about that, but I'm eventually gonna go home, could one of you stay with her tonight? She's been light headed and I'm worried about her.

Maggie: Yeah of course

Alex: _Brings the water upstairs into Meredith's room _

Alex: Hey, how are ya doin? _Hands Mer the water_

Meredith: I'm okay, you've taken good care of me, but you can go home now.

Alex: Are you sure you're gonna be okay?

Meredith: Well I don't know what to do about this situation, but for tonight I'm fine, you go.

Alex: I told your sisters to keep an eye on you tonight when I leave. _Leans down and kisses Mer's forehead. _

Meredith: you're a good friend, Alex


End file.
